


The Thought of a Gift

by TwinAngel01



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat has no spirit, Christmas, No Romance, One Shot, Villainous - Freeform, only friendships, requested from Villainous amino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinAngel01/pseuds/TwinAngel01
Summary: For Black Hat's employee, Blair, Christmas has always been a special time for her. Despite the fact that she is a villain. She loves to celebrate the holiday with the rest of the crew, only Black Hat will have none of this nonesense. So Blair sets out to change his mind.





	The Thought of a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote last December for a member of the Villainous amino (now an inactive member). Blair does not belong to me, but the user Blair (their username was the name of their oc). Btw, sorry that I still stink at titles. Hopefully I will get the chance to write some Heroic stuff soon useing my version of the au.

Only two weeks until Christmas. How did it come so fast? Blair was busy thinking this while hanging shiny black and red ornaments on the grand Christmas tree in Black Hat’s manor. The demon, her boss, hated Christmas. All the joy, happiness, and good will absolutely nauseated him. But as long as he was kept out of it, the other members of the household were allowed to celebrate. Blair was especially grateful for this for, although she loved working there, the place could use a break from the depressing and negative atmosphere that practically drowned the house and its inhabitants in bleakness. 

The color of all the decorations didn’t help brighten up the place, mostly comprising of pitch black and blood red, but it was the only way Black Hat would agree to hang any decorations at all.  _ At least the tree is green _ , thought Blair. She was particularly fond of the color. Now if she could just hang some pastel pink ornaments, then it would be perfect. But that was never going to happen. Black Hat having anything pink in his house? The chances of that were slimmer than a piece of paper.

After hanging the last of the ornaments on the tree, Blair carefully climbed down from the ladder she was standing on in search of the garland. Surrounding her and the tree, however, were nothing but empty ornament boxes. Sighing, she began to gather up the boxes, stacking them against a wall to get them out of the way. “5.0.5!” she called. A few seconds later, a blue bear with a flower on his head and wearing an apron poked his head in from the kitchen. He had been busy baking holiday treats, a favorite Christmas tradition of his and Demencia’s. Not like she needed the sweets though. “5.0.5, do you know where the garland is?” she asked. The bear smiled at her and nodded before running off to get the box. 

He was probably her favorite member of the house, besides Black Hat. They got along so well, the best of friends in a house of misery. If Blair wasn’t working, she was most likely hanging out with 5.0.5, whether that be playing some silly game, watching a cartoon, cooking, or helping him with the cleaning. She didn’t really care what they were doing as long as they were doing it together. Whenever Flug wasn’t around to protect 5.0.5 from Black Hat’s wrath, Blair would step in. She felt like it was a responsibility of hers, being so close to the kind bear. She was very protective of him, like a mother hen with her young. As 5.0.5 saw Black Hat as a father figure, although a very abusive one, he saw Blair as a kind of mother figure. And she did not mind treating him like a son. It was just their relationship. 

In minutes, 5.0.5 came running happily into the living room with a box of ebony black garland in his paws. “Thanks, five,” said Blair, taking the box from him and giving him a pat on the head. He happily wagged his tail in response, taking some of the garland out of the box. “Oh you want to help?” He nodded his head in response. “Alright! It’ll be easier with two people anyway.” Blair climbed back up the ladder, taking one end of the garland while 5.0.5 stayed at the bottom of the tree with the other end. They worked together to wind the garland around the tree, passing it off to one another to wrap around, and making sure not to wrap it around too tight either. 

About halfway through their work, Blair thought she heard a voice coming down the hall. A deep, gravelly voice shouting profanities and complaining about something. She knew the voice to belong to no other than Black Hat. She lit up with joy when she saw the eldritch enter the room. “Hello, boss!” she merrily called down to him. A grumble was all he gave to her in response, not even bothering to look in her direction as he walked past. He was reading from a piece of paper he held in his hands, and he did not look happy in regards to its contents. Curious, Blair, putting a foot on either side of the ladder, slid down and bounded to Black Hat. “What’s that?” she asked trying to peer at the paper. 5.0.5 put down the garland he was holding and joined them as well. Black Hat growled at them as he pulled the paper back. 

“None of your business!” he shouted at them, causing 5.0.5 to start a little. But Blair just smiled at him with an all-knowing grin. 

“Could it be another invitation from your brother?” Few people knew that Black Hat had a twin brother, and Blair was one of them. The two were almost never seen together, and if so it was never in public. This being because one was a villain and the other a hero. White Hat was considered to be the greatest hero of all time, constantly putting a stop to Black Hat’s evil schemes, although he always refused to fight him. And did Black Hat ever hate him so for doing it. He couldn’t stand the thought of being related to such a goody two-shoes, and tried to distance himself from his brother as best as he could. But that didn’t stop White Hat from trying to make a connection with him, no matter how small. 

“If you must know, yes,” he sighed, crumpling the letter and throwing it over his shoulder where 5.0.5 quickly retrieved it to throw away. “I don’t understand why that blasted idiot keeps insisting that we spend the holidays with him! Can’t the moron take a hint?” Blair just shook her head at his outburst. She really liked him, but she had to admit, he needed to lighten up at times.

“You should just accept,” she suggested with a soft smile. “After all he is your brother.” 

“Uhg, don’t remind me.” He started to walk back to his office and Blair followed him. 

“Oh come on! Spending the holidays with a hero like White Hat, it would be so cool!” 

“Then work for him if you think heroes are so ‘cool’, and stop pestering me!” he snapped at her, fangs bared in annoyance. She forget she had to be careful of what she said about White Hat around him. 

“You know I think you’re the best villain in the whole world.” Even though he was a villain, and an extremely vile one at that, she thought even he deserved love. And despite his behavior, it was an easy thing for her to do. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to celebrate Christmas with anyone but you guys!” He rolled his eyes at the statement. 

“You’re not celebrating with  _ me _ . I don’t celebrate this...pathetic holiday,” he clarified. “And you’re lucky that I even let you!” He turned to walk into his office, but felt something attach itself to his arm. He looked down to see that Blair had a hold of him, a slight pleading look in her eyes. 

“But Black Hat….” The sentence remained unfinished as she was suddenly thrust back against the wall by a shadowy tendril wrapped around her throat. 

“I told you before, I want  _ nothing _ to do with this ‘Christmas’ holiday! Understood?” Although it was a little difficult with the tendril around her neck, she managed to nod her head and squeak out a small, timid “yes”. The tendril immediately retracted itself and she dropped to the floor on her knees. Her neck was sore and a little red. “Now leave me be! I have work to do.” He left her sitting in the hallway and entered his office, the doors magically closing behind him. 

She sighed as she stared at the dark oak doors. All she wanted was to spend some time with him. To share this special season with him. She could hear the soft pad of feet against the carpet, and before she could register who they belonged to, two furry paws grabbed her and picked her up off the floor. She looked up into the gentle, innocent eyes of 5.0.5. A paw was set on the back of her aching neck, softly rubbing it. 

“Thanks 5.0.5,” she said to the bear as he lead her to the couch in the living room. The rest of the garland had already been hung on the tree, she noticed. Even with the drab colors, she could still find some beauty in that tree. Beauty and joy that only Christmas could bring. If only she could share it with Black Hat. If only he would allow it. 

“He can be so stubborn,” she mumbled. 5.0.5 had to agree with her on that. “All I want is to spend Christmas with him, but how can I do that if he won’t even try to enjoy it?” She felt 5.0.5 begin to massage her neck as she mulled over her thoughts. “Thanks buddy.” Somehow, he always knew how to make her feel better. Even if they were small, he always was there to commit some act of kindness for her….

Kindness. Perhaps, that was the answer? “Kindness...Christmas kindness….” Suddenly an idea flashed in her mind. She stood up quickly, accidently flinging 5.0.5’s paws off of her and startling him. She didn’t have time to explain herself as she flew off down the hall towards her bedroom. Flinging open the door, she dived under her bed and pulled out a small package. It was beautifully wrapped in black and red striped glittery wrapping paper. “This was supposed to have been for Christmas, but perhaps he needs it now.” Cradling the package in her hands, she ran from her bedroom and to Black Hat’s office, almost smacking face first into the heavy, wooden doors. Although she wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, she summoned up some courage and knocked on the door. They swung open almost immediately, barely giving her enough time to hide the present behind her back. 

“What do you want?” he asked as she cautiously approached his desk. He was surrounded by documents and other papers, busying signing each one of them. When she didn’t answer, he looked up from his paperwork at her with cold eyes. That steely stare of his made her shiver. “Well? Speak up!” he demanded. 

“Sorry sir. I....I have something for you.” Slowly, she pulled the box out from behind her back and gently set it on his desk. Black Hat raised an eyebrow in question, looking at the decorated package curiously, but didn’t touch it. 

“What is it?

“It’s a Christmas present. A gift, sir.” 

“A gift?” No one had ever attempted to give him a gift before. 

“Yeah. You were suppose to open it on Christmas day, but I thought maybe you’d like it now.” He was taken aback by her actions. Giving him a gift? And for free? Surely there was a catch. There always was, considering how greedy people could be. 

“What are you wanting in return?” The reaction he got was not one he had expected. Blair began to laugh at the question, furthermore confusing the poor demon. 

“I don’t want anything,” she explained. “A gift is something you give to someone you care about without expecting anything in return.” To someone you care about. She cared about him? Was she really that weak in heart? All he ever did was treat her like trash like his other employees. 

She stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to open the gift. But he hadn’t made a move towards the present. “You’re suppose to open it.” Still, no response. Finally, he took back up his quill pen and resumed his paperwork, ignoring the box still sitting on his desk. 

“You may go now,” he dismissed her, waving a gloved hand toward the door, allowing for them to open on their own. Although she was very hurt by this gesture, she stifled a sniffle waiting to arise and forced herself to maintain a smile. 

“Oh. Yes sir. Merry Christmas, Black Hat.” With that, she walked out of his dismal study to rejoin 5.0.5. When the doors had fully creaked shut behind her, he looked back up from his work at the present. There it sat on his desk with its shiny black and red wrappings. There was a tag on it that read, “To the world’s greatest villain. From Blair.” He couldn’t contain his curiosity any longer and gingerly picked up the small box, weighing it in his hands. 

“I have half a mind to just throw this out the window,” he mumbled to himself as he used his claws to shred open the wrapping paper, revealing a plain white box underneath. When he opened the lid to the box, he was a little surprised by what he found inside. Inside the box was a small wooden plague laden in gold plating. Inscribed in the plating in elegant writing were the words ‘ Black Hat: The World’s Most Vile Villain’ . “A useless item,” he muttered, studying the gold etched plating. “Still...it’s not incorrect.” Getting up from his desk, he strode over to his book case and hung the plague up next to it. He had to admit, despite it being small, it looked rather grande, having something to actually announce his title. Perhaps, just this once, he would do something nice for Blair. A small raise maybe. He sighed as he went back to his desk and resumed his paperwork. 

He couldn’t wait for the Christmas season to be over. It made him go soft every year.


End file.
